


Thou Shall Not Fear

by InfamousGills



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Hux may just become a functioning alcoholic after this, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousGills/pseuds/InfamousGills
Summary: Everyone at court fears the new apprentice of High king Snoke.Hux, however seems to be the only exception to this.





	Thou Shall Not Fear

If there was anything that Armitage Hux enjoyed about being at court, it was that it held a basic structure. He would wake up, have his tea, go about his business throughout the royal court, and retire once the day’s work was done. He was there serving as the General over the royal army of the High King Snoke, and since things were at peace, for the most part, his days were rather lax.

That, however, ended six months ago when the king all but disappeared for a fortnight only to return to court with what appeared to be a looming shadow of a figure, that honestly looked as if he was just barely out of boyhood. To make matters worse, it’s known that he was found on the streets, but apparently possessed something that Snoke wanted, but what that was remained a mystery.

The only thing anyone knew for sure was that he was to be called “Ren.” 

What a stupid name.

Now his mornings, afternoons, and evenings were plagued by the brooding presence of a commoner, covered from head to toe with hooded black robes and a full black mask that he thought was only supposed to be used at those ridiculous parties.

Word has it that he never leaves the High King’s side. Something about finding a new apprentice, which honestly, Hux thought was hogwash seeing as there is a certain pedigree Snoke preferred that was only found in higher stations. According to the rumors he was found in a slave caravan and was taken in for the sole purpose for warming the King’s bed, making the title of apprentice nothing more than a cover up. Others say he’s a bodyguard and that he could rip out innards with his bare hands. Some even say he can read minds and is reporting who plans to threaten the crown. Either way his presence was unnerving. 

However, for Hux it was not so much what this commoner is doing, but more so what he isn’t. What was his purpose here? He just stands there next to the High King, only ever exchanging whispers on occasion. No one has ever seen him eat, he is seen lurking the halls throughout the nights so it’s thought that he never sleeps, he never speaks to anyone, or does anything, really. But it’s this aura of mystery that's putting off everyone within court. When the flurry of black robes makes an entrance, everything goes quiet for a moment, and everyone resigns to whispers and avoiding eye contact. Hux simply rolls his eyes and does his best to go about his day. 

It wasn’t until a bright, spring morning that he had received the third complaint from his captain within six weeks that training would be impossible. He pinched the bridge of his nose before straightening up and began mentally reworking his schedule as he made his way to the training area. 

Wood, sand and chunks of metal were spewed across the ground. He stared blankly at the familiar mess before turning onto his heel and making a beeline to the conference room where he knew that High King would be finishing up his appointment with the higher up diplomats that resided within court. 

When he arrived, the last of the diplomats were making their leave before he strode in, closing the door behind him and resting his hands on the edge of the round table. There was a moment of silence and a glare that could cut through glass directed at the looming figure that stood behind the king. Snoke looked far from surprised from the intrusion, almost as if he was expecting it. 

After many words, repressed profanities, and pointed fingers, Hux was guaranteed that his training grounds would go untouched from now on. The entire time, Ren was quiet, but he seemed to never take his eyes off of him, even as he made his exit feeling only slightly satisfied at the result. Something in his gut told him that this wouldn’t be the last of the issues he would have with him. 

Alas, his gut has yet to be wrong. 

Three injured men and a week later he went into the armoury to lend to troops that were handling a small uprising along the border. Only instead of proper, functional sets that could protect his men, he found bits and pieces of what now could only be considered scrap metal scattered about. 

His jaw was clenched and everyone that crossed his path quickly moved out of the way. He caught a small glance of the overly dramatic black robes that were becoming all too familiar turn a corner and stormed down the hallway.

“You!” His voice came out as a hiss.

Ren turned to face the general as he approached. 

He was a lot smaller than Hux had previously thought now that he’s seen him this close, and not nearly as tall as he seemed to be when he was looming over the king’s shoulder. 

“Whatever tantrums you feel the need to take out on my equipment need to be taken elsewhere! I will no longer tolerate your destructive tendencies, are we clear?”

Ren remained silent and Hux could clearly see the glare through the holes of his mask.

“Oh, you don’t scare me,” he scoffed. “You’re nothing more than a peasant boy in a mask that has no business skulking around the corridors and destroying my life's work! Snoke isn’t here to defend your ‘abilities we can’t yet understand’, but what I can understand is that you’re a menace. And you-”

“Beware of the blade of fire drawn within the evergreens.”

Hux blinked. 

“Excuse me?” So he could talk. His voice was much deeper than he expected. He also noticed that Ren’s eyes were glossed over and he was no longer making direct eye contact.

“Beware of the blade of fire drawn within the evergreens.”

Hux sputtered. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He sighed and raised his hands as a sign that he didn’t even want to hear an explanation. 

“ You know what? I don’t care. Just keep away from me and my work.” He pushed past him and began walking further down the hall before he heard Kylo’s voice again. 

“You’re in danger.” Hux let out a sigh.

“Is that a threat Ren? Because-” By the time he turned to look at him, he was gone. Hux’s eyes darted around the hall. There were no doors or open windows nearby, so how did he...? He immediately dropped it from his mind for the time being and moved forward. He didn’t have time for this. He had an armoury to restock.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short - future chapters will be longer as we get deeper into the story! This is my First Kylux fic, so I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Beta'd by the oh so lovely [the-general-hux!](http://the-general-hux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
